She Loves me, She Loves me not
by TotalChaos02
Summary: When Miroku's curse catches up to him, Inuyasha and Kagome race against time to save him. But, the emotions in the group run wild and new feelings are showing up. My First Inu fanfic so plz R&R PG 13 for Violence
1. No Privacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any one else in this story  
  
This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so be easy with the reviews. I hope you guys like it and I hope to make it nice and long, BTW bare with the first chapter, it's mostly just to fill everyone in on the story.  
  
Chapter 1: No Privacy  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" Sango screamed as she smacked Miroku across the face. "I can't even get a moment alone with you around."  
  
"To be fair, you where not alone, lady Kagome was with you" Miroku defended himself and braced for another smack.  
  
Inuyasha followed the comment with a punch across Miroku's face. "Why did you do that? I did not do anything to you."  
  
"I told you that you would pay if you went down there and looked Kagome." Inuyasha glared at Miroku.  
  
"I had no idea lady Kagome was bathing with Sango." Miroku realized his mistake and quickly turned to Sango quickly. "But, Sango, I knew you where…." He was cut off by Sango's angry look. But, before he could finish, he noticed a tingle in his cursed arm. Curious, he examined his arm only to find a steady stream of blood running down his hand. Following the line of blood he found a gash. He passed it off as nothing but a cut and continued to fight off an angry Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm waiting for your defense." Sango said getting ready to hit Miroku again. But, all he did was raise his arm and scream in pain. Sango's expression quickly changed from anger to worry as Miroku fell to the ground. Unsure of what was happening, Inuyasha followed his gut reaction. He through Sango and Miroku on Kirara and sent them off to Kadae. He put Kagome on his back and ran off after Kirara. Kagome managed to grab Shippou as they went down the path. They arrived at Kadae's hut.  
  
"Something's wrong with Miroku!" Sango screamed. Kadae examined Miroku and saw the gash he had noticed before. It was slowing tearing apart and getting larger. "Of course, Naraku's curse has caught up with Miroku, the Air Rip is eating him alive, and at this rate he will be fully consumed in a week." Sango screamed as tears came down her cheeks.  
  
"What can we do, there has to be something?" Sango asked. Kadae gave her a grim look and shook he head until she had an idea.  
  
"There is one thing we can do, but, it will not be easy, ye must kill Naraku!" Everyone had a look of anger toward Naraku in there eyes. They did not expect to fight him with only ¾ of the Shikon no Tama complete. But it had to be done for Miroku.  
  
"Sango stay here with Miroku, when he wakes up he will need to see a friend. Kagome and I will track down Naraku and kill him." Inuyasha said forcefully, he was not going to take no for an answer.  
  
"But…." Kagome cut off Sango.  
  
"I know you want revenge for your family but you have to stay here with Miroku, besides if we lose then it's up to you to stop him." Kagome said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Sango looked worried as Inuyasha took off with Kagome on his back. She wasn't sure what would happen to them or Miroku. 'Oh Miroku, my first love when can I tell you how I feel' Sango thought. It was the first time she had truly recognized Miroku as her first love. She was weeping more than when her family was slaughtered. She wasn't sure what to do next.  
  
Inuyasha was, unlike Sango, sure of what to do next. He knew Naraku was close he sensed him but did not want to worry anyone. Kagome had no idea where they where going. 'He seems so sure, has he been hiding something.' She thought 'He's always hiding something from us, does he know where Naraku was.'  
  
A/N: And this concludes the very first chapter of my very first Inuyasha story. Tell me what you think, PLZ REVIEW!!!! Im sorry it's short but like I said it's mostly a fill in chapter. Tell me if you think I should continue. Here is a preview of what I have planned:  
  
"I said not to touch Kagome" He jumped almost 60 feet into the air and drew Tetsagai.  
  
See you soon. 


	2. A Jewel Like no Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series.   
  
Hey guys well my first story got off to an ok start with 1 review. But I'm writing this anyway. Hopefully someone reads this. Well recap time: Miroku's arm is eating him alive. Inuyasha and Kagome went after Naraku and Kagome suspects that Inuyasha knew where Naraku was hiding.  
  
But, first response to the review:  
  
Kyosnekozukigirl: Thanks for my first review, well this isn't a Sango and Miroku fic but they will have there moments.  
  
Chapter 2: Jewel Like No Other  
  
"Inuyasha, I sense a huge shard coming up!" Kagome pointed Inuyasha in the direction. "It's huge, almost a third of the shard, whatever has it must be really powerful." Inuyasha immediately new it was Naraku and he ran faster then he ever ran.  
  
"There it is we don't have much time let's hurry." Inuyasha continued to stare at Naraku's castle till he was able to break out of his trance. They ran down the halls as fast as hey could. Inuyasha killed anyone in the way. But, it wasn't going to as easy as he had hoped. As Kagome felt the jewel getting closer Kagura grabbed Kagome. Her mouth was covered and she couldn't warn Inuyasha to turn around. But, he noticed there where no foot steps behind him.  
  
"Let go of her I don't have time for this!" As fast as he said that he was behind Kagura and grabbed her by the neck. He squeezed with so much rage. Kagome was freed and Kagura fell to the ground. Inuyasha looked forward and screamed, "Get out of our way if you don't want to get you self killed."  
  
The hallway mostly cleared out except for a few demons who where quickly cut down. Inuyasha had a rage in his eyes like never before. Kagome was actually scared of Inuyasha for the first time in a long time. "Kagome what's wrong? You are trembling." Inuyasha was worried that she sensed something he wasn't telling her.  
  
"No I'm fine but let's hurry. He is very close now." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and burst through the upcoming door. Naraku was laughing at seemingly nothing. Inuyasha drew his sword and prepared to fight. But he was to slow. Naraku was dodging every blow with easy. He continued to laugh.  
  
"HAHAHA, fools do think you can actually fight me. My trap has worked and no you will die." Inuyasha slashed again.  
  
"What trap we stormed your castle and now where going kill you, bastard." Inuyasha started to struggle and Naraku wasn't even fighting back.  
  
"Do you think the Monk's arm begin to consume him by itself. I control it, I knew you would come and I could kill you without worrying about the hunter or the monk." He snarled and slammed Inuyasha in the face. He fell back into the wall. "You fools could have easily defeated me before. But you waited to long."  
  
"Then why fight us now?" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Because now I have enough of the Shikon no Tama to defeat you. I was hoping for more but you little brats found more than I predicted. No matter I am powerful enough. Just ask your brother" Naraku approached Inuyasha again he grabbed him by his neck and pointed him to the southern wall. There was Sesshomaru in chains nearly dead. In a cage next to him were Jaken and Rin. They where both dead. "I asked them to join me and they refused. I then tested my power on them."  
  
"I don't care if I hate him, he is still my brother and I will kill you for this." Inuyasha used the wind scar to attack. Him missed and was stunned. He thought that even Naraku would be damaged.  
  
"Inuyasha I have plans to make you suffer." He directed his attention to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha help me." Kagome attempted to run from Naraku. He appeared in front of her.  
  
"Pathetic human, I am now much quicker, stronger, and I was always smarter then your worthless mate." Inuyasha lunged forward with his sword.  
  
"Don't touch her!" He hit Naraku in the back. He dropped to the ground stunned.  
  
"How could you hurt me so badly?" He touched his back and saw how much blood was coming out. He smeared it across his face and smirked. "No matter." His back was healed in less then a couple seconds.  
  
"But how…" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's the Shikon no Tama" Inuyasha realized. He had no idea what to do. They where running out of options and getting desperate. Then he heard one of Kagome's arrows fly at Naraku. It hit him in the leg.  
  
"Ahh, how dare you. I never liked you, now I'm going to kill you for that move." He took the arrow out of his leg and walk toward Kagome.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha jumped on Naraku and dug his claws into him." Naraku threw Inuyasha off him and into the wall. He picked Kagome up by her arm. He brought her over to the window and held her out.  
  
"Let's see how fast you fall." He laughed and let her go.   
  
"Kagome! NO!!!!" He jumped out the window after her. He managed to grab her and land safely on the ground. She was scared, Inuyasha set her down. "I said not to touch Kagome" He jumped almost 60 feet into the air and drew Tetsusaiga. He hit Naraku almost nine times before he stopped. Naraku was beat and he knew it.  
  
"But how could I lose. The Shikon no Tama is so powerful. A hanyou couldn't fight someone with the jewel." He was on the ground and he wasn't healing himself. "What is happening?"  
  
"Don't you know anything about Kagome? Her arrows are powerful, you knew that much. Or have you forgotten they can neutralize the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Of course I knew that but the arrow his away from the jewel." He was confused.  
  
"You don't think her powers have improved. Kagome has become very strong, even stronger than Kikyou." Naraku was stunned, he knew that Kikyou was powerful enough to defeat him. Someone more powerful than her could destroy him. Inuyasha drew a stance Naraku knew. He used the wind scar and killed Naraku.  
  
"Well that was fun, huh Kagome?" He waited for an answer and remembered where she was. He approached his brother. Tensaiga was on a table next to him. He used it on his brother and his followers. "You know it's my job to kill you, we will fight again brother." He unchained Sesshomaru and jumped out the window.  
  
"What happened Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smiled and Kagome immediately smiled back. But all was not great. After a short giggle Inuyasha bent over a grabbed his side. He was bleeding badly and had trouble walking. Kagome put his arm over his shoulder and they walked out of the castle. The Shikon no tama was three pieces away from completion and Naraku was dead.  
  
Later that night Kagome and Inuyasha had set up camp. It took a lot longer to get back to Kadae with Inuyasha injured. They needed rest even though Inuyasha was healing fast. As they began to drift asleep Inuyasha found comfort in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"When the jewel is complete, please don't leave me." She looked surprised.  
  
"And why not Inuyasha?"  
  
"I love you too much, don't you know that?" Before she could respond he was asleep. 'Did he really mean that? Or was that just him mumbling in his sleep?'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- And we reach the end of another chapter. What did you think, R&R ASAP. 


	3. Welcome Home Miroku

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story  
  
Hey guys, thanks for all three of my reviews. I feel special now, YA!!!! Anyways, sorry if this took a while compared to others but halfway through writing this my computer decided to shut off. Worry not though, I have a case of insomnia and I think I will get a couple chapters done soon. Recap time: Naraku is dead and Inuyasha was injured but not to bad. We still don't know what happened to Miroku (at least you don't, I control everything in this story). It seems Inuyasha accidentally confessed his feelings to Kagome. But, she doesn't know what made him say it.  
  
*Blah blah* = Flashback  
  
Chapter 3: Welcome Home Miroku  
  
"If they don't defeat Naraku soon, Miroku will die." Sango explained what was happening to the young kitsune. Shippou began to cry and he couldn't stop. "Don't worry Shippou. Inuyasha and Kagome will do it."  
  
"I know Sango but what if they can't in time. I don't want to lose Miroku." Shippou continued to ball.  
  
"Me neither" they where interrupted when Kadae came out of the hut.  
  
"Ye must come with me." They both rushed into the hut and saw Miroku coming out his painful slumber.  
  
"Miroku you're alive. I am so happy your ok." Sango let out tears of joy and was waiting for his response.  
  
"I am happy to be alright also Sango." He picked his head and looked around. "Where are Lady Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
"They are returning from there fight with Naraku. If you are ok I guess that means they won." She began to cry, "I am just happy it's over. I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome are eager to see you."  
  
"I will be happy to see them but I wanted to see you more." Sango looked stunned at his comment. Kadae slowly walked out of the room and brought Shippou with her. She thought that they needed the time alone.  
  
"What are you talking about Miroku?" Miroku began to think 'It's not often she calls be by my name, maybe it is time.'  
  
"Sango I love you." He smiled without hesitation. "Everything I do is just a cover for my feelings. I have always loved you, since the first time I saw you." He got up and kissed Sango. He was unsure of what her reaction so it was not long but a kiss that invited her for more if she wanted.  
  
She mumbled under her breath "Hentai." Miroku smirked and they kissed again but longer this time and more passionately.   
  
"Sango will you be mine? Will you be with no other but me?"  
  
"Of course Miroku, did you really need to ask?" She helped him up and they walked out of the hut. Miroku ran to catch up with Sango who already left the hut.  
  
"Sango will you please do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course I will, what is it?"  
  
"Can we not tell anyone about this, I do not want Inuyasha to know this." Sango looked confused. "I have a hard enough dealing with him and I don't need him on my case about this. I know when he finds out I have years of verbal abuse." Sango understood.  
  
"Speaking of Inuyasha, I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha are right now?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha practically whined as she got up and out of his arms. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I heard water last night, I want to take a bath." She walked out of their campsite. "I'll be back soon."  
  
Inuyasha lied on his back and thought back to the night before.  
  
*"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"When the jewel is complete, please don't leave me." She looked surprised.  
  
"And why not Inuyasha?"  
  
"I love you too much, don't you know that?" Before she could respond he was asleep. But, she wanted to know what happened. She woke him and asked what he meant. He looked confused and she explained what he said.  
  
"What do you mean if I meant it?" He grinned "If I said it then I meant it." He thought to himself 'Wow that made things easy. I just can't believe I said that.' "Kagome I love you and I want you to be my mate." They hugged and he asked, "Will you be my mate?"  
  
"Of course I will." they both smiled and kissed*  
  
He lied there and thought how happy he was. 'I have never felt like this before. It feels so good, I feel like I'm in love. But it feels different than with Kikyou. I feel so much better, safer, Kagome's scent alone makes me feel better than forever with Kikyou. Maybe I never loved her.' He thought and remembered that the only reason he liked being with Kikyou was because she accepted him. 'She didn't even accept me, she wanted to change me. And Kagome didn't care who I was. She would even give her life to Kikyou to make me happy.'  
  
"How could I be so stupid? I made her so sad for so long. I have to make it up to her." He approached the spring where Kagome was. He saw her relaxing. "It's time we have some fun." He took off his kimono and jumped on to a tree.  
  
He jumped in and was laughing as hard as he could. Kagome was startled but when she saw he was laughing she began to laugh. She was happy to have the company and for once she didn't think of Inuyasha a pervert for watching her. Instead she was happy he was there. She was relived to tell him everything and it made her happy also.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm glad your here with me."  
  
"I'm glad I'm with you Kagome." Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome. "But can you do me a favor Kagome?"  
  
"Of course Inuyasha, what is it?"  
  
"Can we not tell Miroku about us? You can tell Sango if you want but just make sure he doesn't find out."  
  
"If that's what you want but why Inuyasha?"  
  
"He told me he liked Sango and I have been giving him a hard time about it. He would never let this go if he found out. Just for though." Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement. They dried themselves off and got dressed until Kagome sensed a jewel shard.  
  
"Inuyasha I sense a shard coming up really fast." Inuyasha sniffed the air and pulled Kagome behind him. A twister came up to the couple.  
  
"Just when I get a moment alone with my mate he shows up." The twister stopped and there was Kouga glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought I told you not to touch my woman!"  
  
A/N: Yet another chapter complete. Tell me what you think R&R. I hope to have a couple more chapters up soon. BTW I am open to suggestions so just put them in a review and I will consider it. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. 


	4. The True Power of Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in this story.+

  


Hey guys sorry for the real long time in between updates but let's just say I have writers block *cough* Knights of the Old Republic *cough*. I plan on updating a lot this weekend so bear with me. Anyway let's get this under way so recap. Naraku is dead and not Inuyasha and Kagome are together. Same goes for Miroku and Sango but both are keeping there relationships from each other. Inuyasha are on there way from the fight with Naraku when they where taking a break and now Kouga has shown up.

  
  
  


Chapter 4: The True Power of Inuyasha

  


"I thought I told you not to touch my women!" Kouga howled and his pack ran to him.

  


"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha put his hand over Tetsusaiga.

  


"I am tired of you messing with MY mate."

  


"She's not yours, she's mine." Inuyasha loosened up and became his cocky self that Kagome loved so much.

  


Kagome interrupted the two men. "Hey I am not anyone's to own!" Inuyasha looked confused and broken at the same time. He thought that Kagome was ashamed to tell others of them. There was no reason to hide it from Kouga. Kagome saw his face and smiled "But, I choose to be with Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked relieved but Kouga was getting angry.

  


"Well Kagome I came to take you away from the Hanyou but it seems you don't want me." He began to walk away. "But I am leader of the Wolf people and if I want you as a mate I will have you." He jumped up and grabbed Kagome. Before Inuyasha could even look Kouga was off. With three shards he was much faster then Inuyasha.

  


"Get the hell back here with Kagome!" Inuyasha was off after his mate and his rival. But in his rage his easily caught up with Kouga. He jumped in front of them. Kouga was very surprised and his pack was ready to fight. They where determined to take Kagome for there leader.

  


"You won't take her from me, not again." Kouga was getting very angry. Kagome managed to slip out of his grasp. She crawled behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha always was stronger around Kagome but when she became his mate her protection was all that mattered.

  


"Why do you want her so badly, you have the pick of the litter. Why take what's..." He thought about what Kagome said before. "..um.. err.. Why take her from me?" Despite the situation Kagome noticed this and he was gaining points with her.

  


"That is none of your business dog boy!" He lunged at Kagome but a large sword blocked his way. "Get the girl and kill Inuyasha!" Kouga's pack ran toward Inuyasha. But in his rage he cut through most of them in seconds. He was determined to protect Kagome. The entire pack was on the ground in seconds.

  


"You missed your chance with Kagome and now it's my time." Inuyasha used his sword to point at Kouga. "Now hand over those shards of yours. That's all we need to complete the jewel." Kouga took his claw and cut his skin open. He took the shard out of his leg but he threw blood into Inuyasha eyes. He quickly shoved the shard into his right arm. With the extra force he punched Inuyasha across the face.

  


"Well if I can't have Kagome then I guess I'll take the entire jewel." But Inuyasha was much stronger than Kouga thought. He knocked him down with Tetsusaiga and was getting angrier by the second.

  


"Give me the damn shards. Usually I would kill you but for some reason Kagome likes you so I won't." Inuyasha grabbed the shards and walked toward Kagome. "If you plan on surviving then I suggest you leave my Kagome alone." Inuyasha and Kagome walked away from Kouga back to there campsite. Kagome was looking at the three shards. When they got back she placed them into the jewel. They completed the jewel faster then she thought, then she hoped.

  


"Well Inuyasha looks like the jewel is complete. I didn't plan on going home, it's too hard to say good bye. Make your wish now." She was actually happy that the burden had been lifted. "I don't mind if you become a youkai."

  


"But why, aren't you afraid I might turn on you and the others?"

  


"No, I know you will always love me no matter what happens or who you are. You will always be Inuyasha, the man I fell in love with." Inuyasha was happy to hear this. He stepped back and held the jewel and concentrated on it. His was consumed by light.

  


"I am the spirit of Shikon no Tama. You have managed to complete the jewel. You have proved worthy of my power. Make your wish but be for warned that it must be pure or there will be no wish." The disembodied voice sounded like a young girl. Inuyasha seemed nervous. Kagome could not see anything within the pillar of light.

  


"I wish to become a full Youkai with great power." Inuyasha made his wish and waited for a change.

  


"Your wish is not pure and you wish for something different. I will give you the wish you truly desire. The one called Kagome will become a Hanyou."

  


"Wait why would I want her to become a Hanyou?" Inuyasha quickly asked.

  


"You already know but I shall enlighten your conscious self. You want to live your entire life with, as a human she could not live that long." The pillar grew larger. "Your wish will now be granted and you will have peace Inuyasha."

  


The light disappeared and Kagome fainted. Her head hurt and she screamed as she fell to the ground.

  


Hours later she awoke in Inuyasha's arms. "Where am I?" Kagome questioned. Her senses seemed better. She didn't know why but she smelt and heard everything.

  


"Kagome your alright, I am so happy. I thought you would be asleep forever." Inuyasha was smiling and rubbing her EARS? Kagome felt where Inuyasha was rubbing and she had dogs ears like him. Inuyasha started to laugh. "Um yea I had a little problem with the Shikon no tama. It said that you becoming a hanyou was the wish in my heart or something." Before he could continue Kagome was already rummaging through her bag looking for a mirror.

  


"So how do I look Inuyasha?" Kagome found a mirror and looked at herself. She was gorgeous, her raven black hair was now accompanied with streaks of blond that went down to her lower back. Behind her black dog ears, her hair was in two buns as if they here made to be like that. Down her face was two streaks of silver hair. Her face remained the same though still as beautiful as ever. Her fingernails had changed to sharp claws. Not as long as Inuyasha's but on a beauty like her it would scare you just as much.

  


"You look stunning Kagome." He was practically speechless. She was rather enjoying the attention from him.

  


"So what should I know about being an inu youkai?"

  


"Wait you're not mad at me. I must have done something wrong here?"

  


"It's not your fault Inuyasha. I am actually happy about this." Inuyasha was defensive. He thought Kagome would be very angry. 

  


"Why exactly are you happy?"

  


"I planned on staying here with you and someone needs to protect you." She giggled but he didn't like the joke.

  


"Few I don't your protection, I believe I saved you from Kouga." Inuyasha said in a very arrogant voice.

  


"Few I could have handled him myself!" They both laughed over the comment. "We better get going. We have been gone long enough already. They quickly packed up and left. Inuyasha tried to take Kagome's pack but she wanted to carry it. She didn't have any problem carrying it either. She was also walking a lot faster then usually.

  


"Slow down Kagome, you never go this fast."

  


"I know I just feel so energized, I'm sorry Inuyasha, now I know what it feels like for you."

  


"I know you humans need your rest."

  


"But I'm not a human anymore so I don't as much rest." Inuyasha continued to explain some of the advantages of being youkai. "Hey I smell something, kinda like a fox. Hey is that Shippou?"

  


Inuyasha was surprised she caught the aroma before him. But his ego made him say "Took you long enough. But I guess your still getting used to being a hanyou." In not much time they had reached Kadaes village. 

  


"Kagome your finally back....." Shippou was staring at Kagome.

  


"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha I am...." Miroku and Sango came to see Kagome in her new form.

  


"Kagome what happened to you?" Shippou asked.

  
  
  


Ahh feels good to get another chapter done, Well R&R and come back and read the next chapter soon.


End file.
